Muzzle brakes are designed to reduce the recoil that occurs when a rifle is fired. The recoil of a rifle occurs because of at least two forces that are related to the firing of the projectile.
The first force is the force that the explosive powder expends on both the projectile and the rifle, which is applied in all directions equally and propels the projectile.
The second force comes from the burst of combustion gases that follow the departure of the projectile from the chamber of the rifle.
Muzzle brakes work by diverting the expanding gases at an angle, which prevents the force from being translated toward the person firing the weapon.
However, the reduction in recoil achieved by a muzzle brake has the cost of increasing the sound perceived by the user as well as increased lead exposure for the user and nearby bystanders.
A need exists for a muzzle brake cover which can divert the sounds produced by the muzzle brake.
A further need exists for a muzzle brake cover that can reduce or prevent the flow of toxic particles from the barrel of the rifle, through the muzzle brake, to the user.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.